Curieuses
by lost972
Summary: elles peuvent tout se dirent mais certains actes sont plus parlant que des mots.[shojo ai]Ichijou.satsuki


**Juste pour savoir**,  
Ichijou Karen et Tawaraya Satsuki, de School Rumble.

**De** Lost.  
**Disclaimer**: Aucun être, même fictif, n'est ma propriété.  
Spécial dédicace à **Tichmall**  
remerciement à **Babel121**

* * *

La bibliothèque, lieu de culture et savoir, brillait aux yeux d'Ichijou par son calme et le peu d'élèves présents. Elle pourrait enfin profiter en paix du coin le plus fréquenté normalement: la petite section sport. Elle traversa le lieu sans un regard pour tout ce qui pouvait se trouver hors de sa trajectoire. Et, enfin dans le bon rayon d'étagères, son sourire resta au beau fixe même si une personne s'y trouvait déjà.

L'individu lui était bien familier. Le corps empreint d'un petit balancement régulier, Satsuki tenait en ses mains un magazine de basket. Karen regarda la cadette incapable de retenir son trop plein d'énergie. La lutteuse, dans l'espoir de se faire remarquer, s'approcha lentement de ce métronome humain. Sans succès. La première année était dans son monde d'exploits et de merveilles.

- Satsuki, l'interpella-t-elle

Tawayara tourna la tête vers la source de la voix avec un air passif, avant de réaliser qui c'était. Elle voulut la saluer comme à son habitude, à l'aide de grands mouvements spontanées et consorts. Mauvaise idée dans un endroit si réduit. La réalisation rapide de ce fait permit de minimiser les effets à un simple déséquilibre.

- Là, ponctua la plus âgée en tenant fermement la cadette par les épaules.

- Oh, merci, réagit Satsuki de nouveau stable. Bonjour Ichijou.

- Bonjour, répondit la lutteuse avec un doux sourire. Appelles moi, Karen, s'il te plaît ?

- Oui, Karen…

La lutteuse enleva ses mains des épaules de sa cadette. Satsuki papillonna des cils avant de réagir.

- Mais Lala t'appelle toujours Ichijou ! Annonça-t-elle en agitant le magazine devant elle

- Ca, commença Karen en attrapant le magazine. C'est juste que je serais toujours un adversaire pour elle. Aussi proche que je puisse être d'elle.

L'élève de la 2-C baissa les yeux et lâcha le magazine. Saisissant une pointe d'amertume dans ses dernières paroles, la cadette ne put que la regarder en silence, venir à ses côtés. Ichijou tourna une page de la revue et se lança dans une lecture silencieuse.

- Sinon ça se passe comment entre vous ? Demanda-t-elle avec un rapide coup d'œil sur celle qui tenait la revue.

- Oh très bien, répondu gaiement Satsuki avec un léger temps de retard.

- Et…

Karen justifia son hésitation par une page tournée. Sa cadette, cherchant à établir un regard mutuel, la dévisageait.

- … Et que faites vous de votre temps, ensemble ? Finit-elle par demander.

- Hé ? Hoqueta Satsuki. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Juste pour savoir, lui répondit-elle automatiquement.

Le silence de son interlocutrice l'incita à partager un regard avec elle. La lutteuse put comprendre que sa réponse ne l'avait pas du tout convaincu.

- Ce que je veux dire, Se lança Ichijou. J'ai beau la connaître… et passer du temps avec elle... Elle parle pas d'elle, ou de ce qu'elle fait… donc... je suis curieuse sur ce point… c'est tout.

Satsuki admirait le visage presque paniqué de Karen. Ce qui n'aidait pas l'adversaire de Lala à retrouver son calme. Puis la cadette sourit. Et déposa le magasine sur une étagère.

- Bien. En fait, Lala… commença Tawaraya en tendant le cou vers la demandeuse.

Mais elle ne dit mot. Karen tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qui pourrait sembler être un secret. Son regard était dirigé vers le lointain.

- … Et moi… murmura la cadette.

Elle prit une respiration un peu plus profonde, brisant le silence du lieu. Satsuki soudainement apposa ces lèvres sur la joue tendue. Karen, recula d'un pas, le visage rosi.

- Heu… réussit-elle à dire en posant une main sur la joue incriminée.

- Tu voulais savoir, se justifia la cadette en se mettant face à face.

- Mais c'est vraiment ce que vous faites ?

- En fait ce serait plus ça.

La suite s'enchaîna un peu vite, donc voici le ralenti offert par l'Akira matrix production©. Satsuki posa sa main droite sur le cou de Karen en faisant un pas. Avec douceur, elle attira sa senior vers elle. Mais pas sans résistance. Avec sa main gauche, Ichijou saisit la main libre de la cadette et tira dessus. Enclenchant une rotation du corps de Tawaraya, qu'elle accéléra en saisissant l'épaule droite de son adversaire avec sa main libre. Ainsi l'audacieuse se retrouva dans les bras de la lutteuse après un demi tour sur place. Leurs mains gauches se joignaient sur la hanche droite de la plus jeune. Et leurs mains droites accrochées à l'épaule gauche de Satsuki. Encore merci à l'Akira matrix production©.

Pris dans l'élan de sa manœuvre Karen se retrouva les lèvres collées au cou de la cadette.

- Ha.

- Ooa ! Exclama faiblement la cadette.

- Je… Je suis désolé, dit-elle en relâchant ses prises.

- Non non y'a pas de quoi , lui répondit Satsuki en se retournant tout sourire. C'était génial, surprenant mais génial. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Lala t'as choisi comme adversaire attitré.

Karen eut un sourire crispé.

- Tu as été victime de tes réflexes, lâcha la basketteuse. Les mêmes que ceux de Lala. J'imagine que tu y es allé mollo là. Mais si ça n'avait pas été le cas, ç'aurait été terrible. Donc avec Lala, on se fait des séances de sensibilisation de ce genre.

Ichijou la regarda avec un sourcil levé. Puis elle ferma les yeux un instant.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi faire cela résout le problème, réfuta la lutteuse.

- Démonstration.

Satsuki recommença la même manœuvre que tout à l'heure. Mais cette fois, ne rencontre aucune résistance et se permet d'exécuter deux bises sur le cou sans défense. Karen roula ses lèvres entre elles au deuxième

- Alors ?

- Okay , c'est fondé, comme idée mais ça a marché parce que c'était toi.

- Oui, argumenta la cadette, exactement. La réaction doit différer selon la personne. C'est prévu.

Karen se caressa le cou et commença à s'éloigner. Satsuki la regarda attendant une réaction positive. Ichijou s'arrêta et se retourna à demi.

- Et vous ne faites que ça ? Lala et toi ?

- Ha ça c'est un secret, répondit Satsuki quand elle dépassa sa senior

- Attends !

- On devrait lire des magazines ensemble plus souvent, Karen, termina la cadette avec un clin d'œil.


End file.
